Matching
by Sakura Yukine
Summary: Toudou has a thing for matching.


**I wrote the majority of this on the way to that tiny Pittsburgh convention I went to Friday. I revised and added afterwards. I should be able to write for a bit more while I take a break from costuming for a week or something and wait to order new material (which I messed up and now have to choose everything myself. Haha, not only for Fantasia Parade costumes for me and my best friend, but like the fabrics I want to use for our Sailor Moon group because wow, I-ironically-won't settle them not matching, which my picky-ness is why we don't have a Mercury. She wants it to be perfect too, because this is her dream group, so as a good best friend, I have to help this happen.) But hopefully, I'll be able to write out some more of these ideas I have jotted down in the time I'm breaking from costuming, especially since my next real con isn't until Katsucon in February, so with some costumes already started, I should have time for it.**

* * *

"Open it!"

Makishima looked up from the wrapped present box that Toudou had thrust into his hands. Toudou had a bright smile on his face and was very obviously excited. He looked as if he could start bouncing up and down any moment now in anticipation, so anxious for him to open it.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Maki-chan! You have to open it."

Makishima looked at the present in his hands. The box was squared and shallow; the wrapping was surprisingly neat, topped off with a ribbon tied into a bow.

Toudou was always pulling these kinds of stunts, so he shouldn't have been surprised. First it was matching phone straps and then it was matching necklaces (surprisingly gold, but he shouldn't have had that shock when Toudou insisted he was far too beautiful for fake jewelry), so Makishima could only imagine what lay inside this box, probably another matching item.

"Come on! I want to see your face when you see it!"

Makishima sighed as he finally pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall to the ground. Toudou caught it before it did, though, and huffed, "You shouldn't litter, Maki-chan."

His comment went ignored, Makishima working his finger underneath the fold. He slid it across and pulled the tape. It took only a moment to open it, but Toudou seemed to think it took an eternity. The dark-haired teen took the wrapping; he crumpled it up to make noise in an attempt to get the other to hurry.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to take longer."

"Maki-chan! I can't handle it anymore; hurry up!"

He slowly picked at the tape that held the lid onto the gift box. He wasn't exactly trying very hard to open it, wanting to spite Toudou who was getting very impatient. When he had managed to get three pieces out of four peeled, said boy pulled the lid back, not being able to wait any longer.

"What do you think? Pretty good, right?" Toudou was obviously very proud of himself.

Makishima stared down at the box's contents: a headband laying in a plethora of tissue paper. He couldn't even find himself surprised; he should have seen it coming since this _was_ Toudou after all.

"It matches my favorite, see?" He pointed to the headband that lay on his own head. Of course: matching headbands, Makishima should have guessed.

"What do you think? Great, huh?" Toudou didn't even give him a chance to reply before he was reaching into the box, brushing through Makishima's hair with his fingers, and placing the headband on his head. "Perfect! It suits you!"

Practice was over for the day and Team Sohoku was changing before they home. Makishima brushed through his hair, trying to make the sweat less visible; he would wash it when he got home, but brushing it would just have to do until he did. His bangs would not sit well, though. His eyes wandered to where _that_ sat in his bag. That would get his bangs out of his eyes.

For some reason, he could not let himself part with the headband. Something was telling him he should appreciate the gesture, but he definitely was not going to wear it when it would be visible to his peers.

He grabbed the headband and sighed in defeat. He hated to please Toudou, but luckily, Toudou was not there and it was only Makishima and his team. Toudou would never know.

"Woah, that looks so cool, Makishima-san!"

Makishima could only stare at Onoda before exclaiming, "It does not!"

"It reminds me of Toudou-san. I know! Did you two get matching headbands?"

"Absolutely not!" He had to rush out of the club building before his underclassman pointed out how red his face was becoming.

* * *

"Hey, Toudou-san, Sakamichi-kun wants to know if you got Makishima-san a matching headband," Manami asked. Team Hakogaku was wrapping up practice around that time as well.

It wasn't exactly that Onoda has asked Manami about Toudou, rather than texting him and asking if he thought something was going on between the two, that Makishima was wearing a headband just like one Toudou would wear, looking a bit embarrassed about it, and the bespectacled boy thought it looked really cool on his upperclassman.

Toudou smiled to himself, thinking of how great Makishima looked in it. "Why? Is he wearing it?" Toudou's face was lit up in happiness and excitement as he pried Manami

"That's what Sakamichi-kun said. He said he was pretty embarrassed too."

"I knew he'd like it."

"So are you guys together?"

Toudou had a strand of hair wrapped around his finger as he wore a smirk. "Of course we are. How can Maki-chan resist this?"


End file.
